


SLAVE

by LauPKF



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Jung Yunho (DBSK), Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauPKF/pseuds/LauPKF
Summary: solo puedo decir que en esta historia prima un uke y es yunho
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin, OT5 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no me pertenecen y no recibo ningún beneficio económico por ellos.

CAPITULO 1

Siempre me he preguntado como es que todo termino de esta forma, cuando me nombraron líder pensé que era una gran responsabilidad pero nunca pensé que iba a tener que lidiar con cuatro hombres con cierto descontrol hormonal y atracción fatal hacia mi persona, pero bueno después de todos estos años los amo a los cuatro y se que para ellos solo soy un juguete para satisfacer sus deseos, pero no me importa con solo sentirlos cerca, claro que con la demanda todo cambio, Jae ,Yoochun y Junsu están enfrascados en sus actividades y seguro ya se olvidaron de mi y Changmin, bueno el esta en relación con Minho y ya ni me mira, así que me quede completamente solo y con un corazón roto.

  
Ya es un nuevo año, se que este año voy a estar solo pero que mas puedo hacer, entro a ducharme por un rato y estoy tan concentrado que no siento cuando abren la puerta del baño, el agua cae sobre mi cuerpo mientras mis pensamientos fluyen, de repente siento dos fuertes brazos aprisionándome contra la pared, me altero demasiado y justo cuando voy a forcejear oigo una voz que había extrañado por mucho tiempo

  
\- Shhh yunho soy yo, o es que acaso ya te olvidaste como se siente mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo- dijo Yoochun con voz ronca, la cual me estremeció

  
\- Y-Yoochun…que haces aquí?- apenas si podía a hablar las manos de Yoochun recorrían mi abdomen casi torturándome mientras sentía sus labios en mi cuello

  
\- Vine a reclamar lo que es mío- dijo mientras sus manos viajaban hacia mi hombría, podía sentir como el calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo no podía pensar en nada mas sino en las manos de Yoochun y en su boca que iba bajando por mi espalda cubriéndome de besos

  
\- Ahhh chunn mmmm- gemía sin parar de pronto sentí como Yoochun introducía su lengua en mi entrada, mis piernas flaqueaban tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caer era impresionante como estaba en este estado con solo unos toques, la lengua de Yoochun fue reemplazada por los dedos- ahh mas mmmm yoo ahh chun mas por favor- le rogaba se que sonaba como una prostituta pero este hombre me ponía así

  
\- Mmm por favor que? Yunho si no me dices que quieres no te podre ayudar- me decía Yoochun obviamente jugando conmigo, mientras hundía mas su dedos en mi interior

  
\- Quiero sentirte ahhh, quiero que poseas mi cuerpo chunnie- dije lo mas sensual que pude, sentí como sus dedos salían

  
\- Solo tenias que pedirlo baby- dijo mientras me invadía de una sola estocada mientras yo soltaba un grito de dolor y placer

  
\- POR DIOS YOOOCHUN!!- el no espero que me acostumbrara a la intromisión si no que empezó a moverse fuertemente mientras yo sentía morir cada vez que lo sentía en mi interior

  
\- Que …mm estrecho ahhh estas mmmmm me encanta baby

  
\- Ahhh ma mas fuerte chunn ahhhh mas

  
\- Tu pides yo te doy baby- Yoochun salió de mi interior mientras me volteaba rápidamente me apoyo en la pared mientras yo enredaba mis piernas en su cintura y el se volvía a introducir en mi con mas fuerza sacándome gemidos descarados

  
\- AHHH maas mass te siento tan dentro ahh ahh ahh mm-

  
\- Eso es gime para mi yunho hazlo mas fuerte grita mi nombre- dijo saliendo y volviendo a entrar mientras llevaba su mano a mi miembro y lo bombeaba con fuerza

  
\- YOOCHUN!!! Si ahhh no pares- sentía como iba llegando a mi limite asi que me agarre de los hombros de Yoochun y me moví al compas con el cada vez mas rápido

  
\- Aghhhh baby mmmm eres goloso

  
\- Ahhh ahh yoo…chun ya ahhh no puedo

  
\- Córrete yunnhho grita mi nombre vamos córrete- decía mientras aumentaba la velocidad

  
\- Ahhh AHHHHHH YOOOCHUN- me corrí en nuestros vientre mientras sentía que Yoochun se corría en mi interior

  
\- Ahhhhhhh YUN- sentí como me abrazaba , libere mis piernas de su cintura e intente controlar mi respiración Yoochun rápidamente salió de mi interior para luego salir de la ducha y vestirse rápidamente

  
\- A donde vas?- pregunte esperando que esto hubiera significado algo, el solo sonrió y dijo

  
\- Ya estoy satisfecho ya no tengo que hacer nada mas- como siempre un juguete para satisfacer su deseo- por cierto yunho puede que los otros vengan a buscarte divierte- así salió del baño, luego escuche la puerta de la entrad ay ahí quede yo como un juguete que a sido utilizado el agua sigue cayendo y se confunde con las dolorosas lagrimas que salían de mi ser soy patético 


	2. CAPITULO 2

Desde el día que Yoochun vino he vuelto a revivir el inmenso dolor en mi corazón, esta semana es nuestro come back con Changmin, estoy resfriado pero sin embargo sigo ensayando el baile para la presentación. Decidí quedarme en las salas de ensayo de SM, Changmin iba a salir con Minho así que decidí aprovechar para seguir ensayando.  
Ya era media noche y me sentía exhausto me acomode en uno de los sillones, realmente no quería llegar al apartamento, ya estaba empezando a conciliar el sueño cuando sentí como mis manos eran atadas, abrí los ojos y vi a Changmin con una sonrisa maliciosa 

\- Q.. que estas haciendo?- pregunte alterado, pero antes de que el me pudiera contestar sentí como alguien mas acariciaba mis piernas al voltear vi a Junsu, como diablos había podido entrar al SM?, esa pregunta no alcanzo a salir de mi garganta cuando sentí como me amordazaban y me desvestían, mire a mis dos dongsaeng con temor, mientras ellos reían  
\- Sabes hyung queremos jugar- dijo Junsu mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi luego escuche a Changmin

\- Ah pasado tiempo pero creo que querrás jugar con nosotros- mi mente estaba muy confundida y los labios de Junsu no me ayudaban ya que este repartía besos por todo mi pecho dejando alguna que otra mordida, pronto sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba, Changmin quito la mordaza de mi boca y puso su miembro en ella, sentía ahogarme así que relaje mi garganta para poder continuar

\- Mmmm hyung extrañaba hacer esto ahhhhh- decía Changmin gemí sobre su miembro ya que Junsu atendía el mío con su boca era una sensación demasiado placentera, sentía que pronto me iba a correr pero sentí como algo frio se deslizaba por mi entrepierna cuando pude reaccionar y apartarme de Changmin me pude dar cuenta del anillo que Junsu puso para no correrme, Changmin me agarro fuerte del cuello mientras volvía a poner su miembro en mi boca mientras yo soltaba un grito ahogado al sentir como Junsu se abría paso en mi cuerpo sin ninguna preparación, dolía demasiado sin embargo Junsu parecía en un trance, entraba y salía de mi cuerpo a una velocidad que me desesperaba pronto pude sentir su esencia llenarme

\- Ahora es mi turno dijo Changmin- mientras tomaba la posición de Junsu y al igual me penetro de una estocada  
\- AHHHHHHHHHHH- grite dolía mucho sentía algo mas que solo el semen de Junsu , sentía sangre

-CHANMING PARA AHHH PARA ME DUELE- grite pero pareciera que eso lo excitara mas ya que se movía a mas velocidad  
\- Tranquilo hyung Shhh- sentía como Junsu me acariciaba y susurraba pronto me fui relajando y bese a Junsu mientras sentía como Changmin aumentaba a un mas la velocidad, pronto sentí la mano de Junsu en mi miembro  
mientras quitaba el anillo me corrí al instante mientras que el apagaba mis gemidos con sus labios, luego sentí como Changmin se descargaba en mi.

\- Ahhhh hyu..ung- me desataron y solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones agitadas, Junsu se vistió primero y se fue sin dirigirme ni una palabra, luego sentí como Changmin se vestía y se dirigía a la puerta antes de salir me dijo

\- Fue muy divertido hyung, por cierto hoy voy a dormir en otra parte nos vemos- y así salió dejándome como cualquier ramera la cual solo sirvió para su satisfacción, rápidamente me vestí y me mire al espejo sentía asco de mi mismo, asco de amarlos con locura aun sabiendo que simplemente se divierten conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuestras presentaciones de come back fueron exitosas, aun estando enfermo intente dar lo mejor de mi, no pude evitar las lagrimas en How can I, no solo al recordar a mis compañeros sino al sentir el dolor que me causa mi amor por ellos, estoy realmente exhausto de todo esto quisiera desaparecer o al menos dejar de sentir todo esto.

Siento el teléfono sonar me levanto para contestar  
-diga  
\- Yunho hace tiempo que no te escuchaba como has estado amigo- esa vos no puede ser posible el fui mi primer amor mi mejor amigo de la infancia  
\- H..hyung Bin shii hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo como estas?  
\- no has cambiado nada Yunho siempre hablando con honoríficos vamos dime como siempre lo hacías anda  
\- ok Bin como has estado?  
\- eso esta mejor, y he estado muy bien sabes eres un ingrato hace tiempo no salimos y quiero salir contigo como en los viejos tiempos- al escucharlo recordé que nunca confesé mis sentimientos hacia el ahora solo siento amistad pero antes de que me volviera famoso el era mi dolor de cabeza  
\- ahora estoy libre Bin veamos en el café al que solíamos ir? Te parece?  
\- en 15 minutos estaré allá cuídate precioso- colgó y me quede mirando divertido el teléfono “precioso” definitivamente bin nunca cambia, rápidamente me arreglo y me pongo un sombrero y una bufanda al llegar a la puerta del apartamento Changmin estaba a punto de entrar, al verlo solo lo esquive y antes de salir le dije  
\- voy a salir con Bin no me esperes Min- con eso me fui sin decir nada mas, no es que lo quiera ignorar pero por mi propia sanidad mental es mejo si no pienso en ninguno de los otros cuatro.

Al llegar al café ahí estaba Bin, hablamos de muchas cosas y me conto que se iba al ejercito y que cuando saliera piensa buscar alguien con quien casarse, sin darme cuenta el tiempo transcurrió y ya era media noche, Bin me llevo al apartamento

\- Bueno precioso estas en casa como la cenicienta  
\- Ya deja de decirme precioso inB ya no tenemos 16 años  
\- Digas lo que digas tu siempre será precioso para mi Yunho eres mi mejor amigo, siempre me acompañaste en las buenas y en las malas- sentí como me abrazaba   
\- Tu también eres mi mejor amigo Bin- le dije mientras devolvía su abrazo  
\- Por cierto dile a la persona que te esta haciendo daño que si sigue haciéndolo lo matare- abrí mis ojos sorprendido  
\- C..como?  
\- Por favor Yunho te conozco se que estas sufriendo tus ojos lo dicen asi que ya sabes solo avísame y yo hare mi parte  
\- Jajaj ok te aviso- nos despedimos y me quede pensando en que diría bin si supiera que son cuatro hombres los que me hacen sufrir, entre al departamento despacio sin hacer mucho ruido ya que min debe estar durmiendo, justo cuando pase por la sala escuche una voz que me petrifico  
\- Te divertiste Yunnie?  
\- Jae..joong?  
\- Yo creo que si se divertío- apareció Junsu  
\- Y mucho- dijo Yoochun quien se encontraba al pie de Junsu  
\- Creo que deberías darle una lección Jae hyung- dijo changmin saliendo de su cuarto  
Yo solo estaba ahí paralizado viendo fijamente esos ojos fríos de la persona que no había visto por dos años y que seguramente volvía para terminar de romperme


	4. Chapter 4

YUNHO POV  
Sin darme cuenta estaba en mi habitación, tenia los brazos y las piernas inmovilizadas mientras mi espalda se arqueaba y mis gemidos eran ahogados en una mordaza cada vez que sentía las vibraciones del juguete que Jae había introducido en mi, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Jae se encontraba sentado mirándome fijamente mientras sostenía el control en sus manos, había puesto en mi un anillo para que no me corriera, Jae tenia una expresión de diversión la cual se agrandaba cada vez que me arqueaba en al cama

\- Has sido malo yunnie, no me gusta que salgas con otras personas-dijo Jae mientras apagaba el vibrador

-por eso yunnie te voy a castigar- sentí como me cogió del cueyo y jalaba mis cabellos

\- vas a aprender a tomar tu lugar.  
Sentí como sacaba el vibrador de mi cuerpo y como se introducía de una sola estocada desgarrándome en el proceso, dolía demasiado, podía sentir la sangre correr por mis piernas, mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

\- Ahhhh sigues tan estrecho como siempre yunnie ahhh, no llores me estas complaciendo deberías estar feliz

Quería gritarle que me dolía pero mis gritos eran ahogados por la mordaza cuanto podía odiar y amar a alguien si tuviera que escoger entre los cuatro diría que Todos son mi perdición pero Jaejoong definitivamente es mi infierno

\- AHHH YUNIE AHHH- sentí como jae se corría dentro de mi quitaba el anillo de mi miembro y me corrí dolorosamente, mi cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente, en mi mente intentaba decir que todo estaría bien pero esa noche después de que jae me tomara Junsu Yoochun Y Changmin me tomaron sin piedad, por primera vez no sentí placer sino solo dolor cada estocada era como si desgarraran un poco mas mi cavidad, cuando todos tuvieron su turno, simplemente me soltaron y me dejaron tirado en la cama, intente sentarme pero el dolor era demasiado, me habían tomado a la fuerza toque mi parte inferior y solo había sangre ese fue el momento en que sentí que ya nada valía la pena ese fue el momento en que sentí las inmensas ganas de que todo acabara, seria mejor si me muriera de una vez


	5. Chapter 5

Yunho se dirigió al baño como pudo al llegar encendió la ducha y dejo que el agua cayera, intentaba que el agua arrastrara el dolor de su ser pero solo lo apaciguaba un poco, lentamente lavo todo su cuerpo eliminando cualquier rastro de semen y sangre mientras sentía como su corazón se partía a cada minuto que pasaba, duro mas o menos 1 hora en el baño mientras se arreglaba y cuando salió vio a los chicos parados en el pasillo, pensó en ignorarlos pero antes de poder llegar a su habitación, Jaejoong lo detuvo y le dijo  
\- Que pasa yunnie?, no nos vas a saludar?- pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo, pero lo que Jae ni los otros se esperaban es que Yunho los volteara a ver tan fríamente, siempre estaban acostumbrados a que los mirara con amor, incluso con miedo porque ellos sabían que Yunho los amaba a los 4 pero ahora el los miraba tan diferente y quedaron paralizados con lo que les dijo después

\- Ja porque abría de saludarlos total la diversión ya paso no?, no deberían ustedes irse y seguir con su unidad y tu Changmin seguramente el tonto de Minho debe estar pensando porque su amor no ha pasado la noche con el no?- dijo Yunho con una frialdad y un sarcasmo que ninguno había oído jamás de parte de el. Yoochun al ver esto intento acercarse y reclamarle pero Yunho lo detuvo

\- No me toques sabes algo Yoochun tu y los demás me dan asco, repugnantes, al menos son buenos en la cama o sino en realidad no valdría la pena ni perder mi tiempo con ustedes.- todos no sabían que decir Yunho nunca los había tratado así nunca se había revelado pero ahora era como si el Yunho que conocieron nunca existía y lo peor es que aun no terminaba con lo que tenia que decir, sin que se dieran cuenta Yunho se acerco a Jae y susurro a su oído sin embrago todos escucharon

\- Que se siente Kim Jaejoong saber que por primera vez le repudias a alguien tu quien supuestamente eres irresistible ah?- luego se acerco a Yoochun

\- Y tu todos te creen el mas macho y tienes que buscar a un hombre para saciar tus necesidades?- dijo dejando a un Yoochun estupefacto mientras que se dirigía a Junsu con una sonrisa inocente la cual los desconcertó a todos  
\- A el ángel de DBSK esta confundido, que pasa no puedes reconocer ni las sonrisas tan falsas que tu pones, un verdadero demonio, que pasa te asusta que no tengas el control- le dijo mientras ser reía y ahora se dirigía hacia Changmin quien por instinto dio un paso atrás al ver esto Yunho se abalanzo sobre el y lo acorralo contra la pared

\- Que pasa me tienes miedo changminnie? No te gusta las cosas duras, pobre Minho con un novio tan cobarde que ni me puede sostener la mirada, me pregunto que dirá si se entera que te gusta tener sexo conmigo y valla que lo disfrutas no? Que dirá el pobre?-le dijo con de forma un poco macabra antes de separarse de el, Jaejoong en ese momento pareció reaccionar e iba a retener a yunho pero en un movimiento rápido Yunho se acerco y lo beso para luego decir las palabras que nunca esperaban escuchar.

\- Los odio tanto que si no fuera por el placer que me dan ya los hubiera echado de mi vida- dijo yunho antes de encerrarse en su cuarto. 

Sin darse cuenta todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos este no era su Yunho este no eran la persona que amaban porque si ellos lo amaban, pero nunca se lo dijeron siempre temieron aceptarlo y por eso trataban a yunho de esa manera por que no podían aceptar haberse enamorado de el pero ahora pareciera que realmente lo perdieron y eso los desesperaba hasta mas no poder.

YUNHO POV  
Apenas cerré la puerta mis lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro esto fue en lo que me obligaron a convertirme, esto fue lo que crearon anoche un alma como la de ellos corrompida, en realidad nunca quise decirles nada pero esta es mi forma de protegerme me han lastimado demasiado ya no soy el mismo y aunque los amo con toda mi alma también los odio, no se como se puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo pero ahora yo lo hago y por lo menos espero que con lo que le dije me dejen en paz.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado un mes desde aquella noche en la que Yunho dejo de ser el mismo ahora era un hombre frio, que se valía de su irresistible presencia para obtener lo que quisiera, cada vez que salía al escenario o en un programa mostraba la sonrisa que a las fans emocionaba pero cuando las cámaras no estaban simplemente ya no sonreía, desde esa noche Yunho cambio para convertirse en alguien igual a las personas que mas le hicieron daño, y no se podía decir que no los amara, porque Yunho los amaba cada día mas, cada día dolía y por las noches siempre derramaba lagrimas intentando apacigua su dolor y al mismo tiempo los odiaba porque ellos cuatro lo convirtieron en lo que es ahora un ser igual que ellos, pero lo que el no sabia es que durante ese mes ellos cuatro idearon formas de volverlo a tener porque lo que Yunho no sabia es que ellos también lo amaban y aunque fuera de una forma mas retorcida nunca lo dejarían ir porque el les pertenecía.

Yunho POV

Estoy exhausto las promociones con la nueva canción han sido exitosas claro esta que no cruzo palabra con Changmin fuera de las cámara lo cual es un alivio en realidad no quiero ni que me hable, tampoco he sabido algo de Jae y los otros pero es mejor así tenerlos fuera de mi vida algún día podre olvidarlos, estoy en mi habitación y siento que alguien abre la puerta rápidamente me pongo alerta y volteo a ver, era Jaejoong me miraba de forma extraña, le hable fríamente

\- Es que acaso se te han olvidado los modales? O es que en tu nueva empresa no los exigen  
\- Que pasa yunnie por que me hablas así?- pregunto con una inocencia que me provocaba vomitar  
\- No me llames yunnie es escalofriante que quieres Jaejoong?- no me di cuenta cuando se había sentado en mi cama mientras me miraba seductoramente  
\- Te llamo como yo quiero además no te he castigado por lo que nos dijiste la ultima vez yunnie- me miro con cierta diversión pero lo que el no sabia es que yo había cambiado tanto que ya no le tenia miedo me acerque a el lentamente, el se vio sorprendido por mis movimientos, lentamente me acerque a su oído y le dije con odio  
\- Que acoso no te gusto que te escupiera la verdad en la cara?- pude ver como su mirada se oscurecía me tomo de la camisa y ahora era él el que se acercaba a mi  
\- Sabes yunnie no lo has entendido tu eres nuestro y no vamos a tolerar perderte así tengamos que hacerlo por la fuerza-  
\- Ja y que piensas hacer?- le pregunte con sarcasmo  
\- Esto- sin darme cuenta me inyecto algo en el brazo   
\- Que me inyectaste?- sentía como mi cuerpo estaba cada vez mas débil pude ver como los otros cuatro entraban al cuarto rápidamente Jaejoong puso mi cabeza en su regazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, Junsu se acomodaba en mis piernas mientras acariciaba mi vientre, Changmin se sentó al pie de Jaejoong y me miraba tiernamente y Yoochun simplemente tocaba mis labios con delicadeza  
\- Que hacen? Porque no me puedo mover? – intente enfocar mis ojos en Jaejoong pero su mirada no me decía nada , poco a poco voy perdiendo el conocimiento pero antes de cerrar mis ojos escucho a Jaejoong decir  
\- Ahora eres solo nuestro yunnie.


	7. Chapter 7

YUNHO POV 

Lentamente abro mis ojos e intento adaptarlos a la luz , intento moverme pero no puedo tengo mis brazos y piernas inmovilizadas, lentamente examino en donde estoy pero no logro reconocer el lugar, siento como alguien entra a la habitación es Yoochun que al verme despierto sonríe  
\- Ya era hora que despertaras hyung 

\- Suéltame ahora mismo Yoochun no se que juego quieren hacer pero no me interesa suéltame

\- Te equivocas hyung esto no es un juego- me dijo mientras se sentaba en frente mío y acariciaba mis piernas- pero no te preocupes no te vamos a hacer daño voy a llamar a Jaejoong que te traiga el desayuno- se acerco y dejo un beso en mi frente para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Estando en esta situación me pregunto ¿Por qué yo? Siento mis lagrimas caer ellos solo juegan conmigo, me lastiman y yo aun así los sigo amando no me di cuenta que Jaejoong me miraba fijamente desde la puerta, me percate de su presencia cuando hablo.

\- No llores yunnie, no me gusta verte llorar

\- Por que me haces esto Jae? Por que?  
\- No lo entiendes, tu eres nuestro no eres de nadie mas

\- Yo no soy un objeto para satisfacerlos

\- Lo se yunnie en ningún momento dije que lo fueras- lentamente dejo la comida sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre mis caderas, puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se acerco a mis labios para susurrarme algo que nunca pensé escuchar  
\- Te amo yunnie y ellos también te aman- mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente esto no podía estar pasando

\- Estas diciendo mentiras si me amaran no me hubieran utilizado como lo hicieron- dije volteando mi cara y respirando para evitar que salieran mas lagrimas. Jae lentamente sostuvo mi cara y me beso con una devoción que nunca antes había tenido

\- No te miento, sabes no queríamos aceptar esto que nos pasa por eso te tratábamos de esa forma pero no podemos hacerlo mas nos esta matando, pero ya no mas eres solo nuestro y así tu no sientas lo mismo tu nos perteneces- después me beso con mas fuerza mientras tocaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo respondí sentía sus manos delinear cada musculo hasta perderse en mi intimidad, pronto mi espalada se arqueaba mientras Jae introducía un dedo en mi cavidad, mis gemidos eran altos y a veces eran acallados por los labios de Jaejoong, eran intoxicantés, porque si los amaba a los cuatro pero Jae era distinto desde un principio me sentí atado a el era como si el fuera el centro, pronto 3 dedos entraban y salían de mi entrada yo ya me encontraba desesperado gimiendo el nombre de Jaejoong  
\- Ahh ahhh Jae ahhh por ahh favor

\- Por favor que Yunnie?

\- Ahh hazlo ahh entra en mi ahh

\- Tus deseos son ordenes

De una sola estocada Jae entro en mi mientras que yo gritaba de dolor y placer, se quedo quieto mientras me acostumbraba y cuando sentí que debíamos seguir moví mis caderas Jaejoong al ver esto empezó a entrar y salir a velocidad mientras yo me deshacía del placer tan inigualable que sentia  
-AHHH mas Jae mas ahhh ohh dios ahhhh

\- tan estrecho ahhh como siempre ahhh

Jaejoong aumento la velocidad mientras sentia que mi cuerpo ardía pronto llegaría al clímax, jae tomo mi miembro y empezó a bombearlo rápidamente

\- Termina para mi Yunnie vamos

\- AHHHHHHHHH TE AMO JAEJOONG AHHHH

Termine en su mano y luego sentí como llenaba mi entrada mi espalda se mantuvo arqueada hasta que sentí a jae salir de mi cuerpo, me sentía cansado vi como jae soltaba las cuerdas y me abrazaba fuertemente, sentía como sus lagrimas caían

\- Yo también te amo Yunho

Mis ojos se volvían a cerrar estaba exhausto quería quedarme despierto y aclarar todo pero el calor que desprendía Jae pronto me llevaron al mundo de Morfeo.  
FIN YUNHO POV

Mientras yunho dormía Jae lloraba poruqe yunho le había dicho que lo amaba y eso lo hacia muy feliz sintió a alguien en la puerta era Yoochun  
\- Porque lloras? Deberías sonreir  
\- Lo se y no te preocupes también los ama a ustedes  
\- Lo se   
\- Es solo nuestro   
\- Si


	8. Chapter 8

Yunho despertó sintiendo como su cuerpo era besado insaciablemente, sentía su mente nublada por el placer cuando alzo la vista pudo ver a Jaejoong quien lo tenía apoyado en su pecho mientras Yoochun, Junsu y Changmin disfrutaban su cuerpo  
\- Ahhh que mmmm hacen?- alcanzo a preguntar entre gemidos  
\- Amándote yunnie, haciéndote nuestro- respondio jae mientras jugaba con su oreja  
\- Ahhhh esto mmm no es normal ahhhhh- decía Yunho mientras sentía como alguien agarraba su miembro y lo masturbaba  
\- Dejate llevar yunnie deja que te amemos- decía jaejoong  
\- Te amamos hyung- dieron los otros tres, Junsu se llevo el miembro de Yunho a la boca; Yoochun lo besaba en el cuello marcándolo y Changmin besaba su abdomen  
\- Ahhh ahhhh es mucho ahhhh por fa mmmm vor  
\- Dime que quieres yunnie- le pregunto jae  
\- No ahhh me mmm torturen ahhh   
\- No lo haremos mas si solo eres nuestro- dijo jae mientras besaba su frente- dilo yunnie vamos dilo  
\- So..y ahhh solo mmm suyo ahhhhhhhhhh por favor ahhhhhhh soy su exclavo- apenas Yunho termino de decir eso Jaejoong lo embistió con fuerza- AHHHH JAE- mientras Jaejoong embestía con fuerza su entrada , Junsu estaba entretenido con su miembro, mientras changmin y Yoochun marcaban todo su cuerpo  
\- Eres tan ahhhhh dios- gemia Jae lleno de placer  
\- Mas fuerte ahhh mas ah ah ah si me corro ahhh JAEEEEEE- Yunho se corrio en la boca de junsu  
\- AHHH YUNHOO- termino Jae en el, apenas llegaron al orgasmo Yoochun levanto a Yunho y sin dejarlo recuperar lo embistió con fuerza  
\- AHHH YOOCHUN AHHHH  
\- That is my name baby ahh ahhh  
\- AHHH dios Ahhhhhh MAS ahhh- Yunho gemia desesperado mientras Yoochun lo embistia, Changmin besaba su echo mientras Jae observaba la escena ajunto a Junsu quien se masturbaba mientras llegaba su turno  
\- Ahhh eres tan ahh estrecho mmmm me voy aaa correr- advirtió Yoochun mientras aceleraba sus embestidas haciendo gritar a Yunho  
\- AHHHHH YOOCHUN- Yunho se corrió cuando sintió la esencia de Yoochun, iba a caer pero ls brazos de Changmin lo detuvieron   
\- Aun no hyung Junsu yo queremos jugar te importa si compartimos- pregunto Changmin con una cara inocente pero Yunho casi no podía respirar solo se oyo un gemido de respuesta, rápidamente Changmin preparo a Yunho con sus dedos y pronto el y Junsu salían y entraban descontroladamente del cuerpo de Yunho quien mantenía sus labios separados y su espalada arqueada esa imagen era tan erótica para todos que muy pronto Jae y Yoochun tuvieron su segundo orgasmo mientras Min y Junsu se desocupaban en Yunho quien mancho el pecho de Junsu mientras caía inconsciente de tanto placer, Jae lo abrazo y aun estando inconsciente Yunho se acurruco en su pecho, los cuatro lo miraban extasiados mientras veían como Yunho caía en profundo sueño de nuevo, no podían ocultar sus sonrisas que después cambiaron a un sentido de posesión Yunho era suyo y nadie se los iba a arrebatar.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel encuentro JYJ seguía con sus actividades y el Homin también, para el mundo los dos grupos no tenían ninguna contacto alguno, Yunho ahora era mas alegre su presencia en el escenario brillaba, y a su vez atraía mas admiradores, Karam era uno de ellos sin embargo Changmin ya se había encargado de alejarlo de Yunho solo basto con un paseo en donde le hizo saber a ese niño que Yunho era terreno prohibido y al parecer funcionaba ya que ahora solo se limitaba a saludarlos y a seguir su camino  
Cuando llego el fin de su gira de conciertos en Japón y regresaron a Corea Yunho rápidamente junto a Changmin se dirigieron al apartamento de Jaejoong, solo fue tener un pie adentro y Jaejoong ya lo tenía contra la pared devorando sus labios mientras los otros esperaban su turno ansiosamente.  
\- Te extrañe yunnie no sabes cuanto- decía jae mientras besaba el cuello de Yunho  
\- Yo ahhh también amor- todos al escuchar que Yunho era sumiso gruñeron acercándose lentamente a el.  
Pronto en el apartamento se escuchaban los gritos de Yunho mientras su cuerpo era poseído por sus cuatro amos, el se había convertido en su esclavo pero sabía que mas allá del deseo había amor y eso era lo que lo hacía mas feliz  
\- AHHHHH LOS AMO AHH- se corrió por quinta vez en esa noche mientras caía sobre la alfombra con los ojos nublados de placer, mientras todos lo miraban con deseo y amor infinito  
\- Y nosotros a ti yunnie- le respondió Jae mientras besaba su pecho con ternura para luego besarlo – ahora descansa nos ha satisfecho muy bien yunnie   
\- Descansa hyung- dijeron los otros tres mientras se iban acomodando y quedándose dormidos al lado de Yunho mientras el miraba a Jae dulcemente  
\- Nunca me vallas a volver a dejar  
\- Jamás eres nuestro y nosotros tuyos nunca lo olvides ahora descansa, estaremos junto a ti  
Y así Yunho se quedo dormido, jae lo miraba con todo su amor mientras se repetía así mismo  
\- Siempre serás nuestro yunnie siempre

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> este trabajo es viejo lo había publicado en otro lado pero retome la escritora y decidí no dejarlos guardados


End file.
